yucopfandomcom-20200213-history
Misa (Caron)
Misa was a Caron Daoqon living on the island of Simaiqar, the large northern island in the Cartacar. He is most well-known for his voyage east and into the inland of North Keskus, his alleged discovery of the Qhalqon, and the development of spirit screaming. Early Life Born Nami, Misa was born several hundred years after the departure of the Qhalqon from the Caron ancestral lands of Western North Keskus. Nami grew up hearing many myths and legends of the Qhalqon from the tribal elders, not necessarily always positive. His ancestors, like most Caron, were hunter-gatherers, though the family had also grown to become associated with the lumber trade. As a result, Nami had a natural affinity with the varied of arboreal wildlife of his surroundings. According to the Daoqon presiding over Nami tribe during his childhood, this connection to nature manifested itself very strongly. The Daoqon Boccua noted that the spirits always seemed to point to single out Nami as someone who would perform a great task sometime in the future. At the age of 12, Boccua's apprentice disappeared mysteriously from the tribe, and Nami was elevated to the position as the youngest apprentice ever to hold the position. As Caron customs dictated that the Daoqon and his apprentice must be able to communicate freely with the spirits, they must also take on a spirit name that signified this change. Nami was thus given the name Misa, meaning "Nice Lynx". Daoqon and Spirit Screaming Misa was taken under Boccua's wing and true to the spirits, acquired the Daoqon's skills very quickly. When Boccua's died only five years later, Misa rose to the position of Daoqon at age 17, though village elders deemed him too young to select an apprentice. Although he performed the Daoqon's job dutifully, the absence of an apprentice left him a large amount of free time, and he chose to spend this time honing his ability to conduct conversation with the spirits. This quickly turned into an obsession, as Misa found that by focusing on a clear mind, he could access the spirits on a much greater level than previously thought. It has been said that the spirits also learned to reciprocate his advances, and the sounds that they made were akin to screams, giving rise to the development and later refinement of spirit screaming. The discovery immediately prompted many members of Misa’s tribe to seek more intimate counsel with the spirits, using the Daoqon as interlocutor. Disappearance Having grown up with stories of the Qhalqon, Misa spent much of his time trying to consult with the spirits to learn more about these people who had passed into folklore. At the age of 24, it has been said that one night as he sat in meditation, Misa was contacted by scream telling him to travel south, away from his tribe in search of the source of the voice. The impulsivity of the youth, coupled with the increasing pressures of his tribe for his services was too much to resist, and he disappeared from home. Very little is known of Misa's travels after his departure from Caron lands, and his ultimate fate can only be speculated upon. Category:Individuals Category:Caron